1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to clips, and more particularly, to a two-piece clip assembly to fasten a plastic trash bag to a rigid container.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Virtually all human activity results in the generation of some refuse, or waste. The sanitary storage and collection of waste is a hallmark of a civilized society. People generally store waste, or trash, in relatively small containers ranging anywhere from one to 55 gallons in size. Plastic or paper liners, or bags, are frequently used in an effort to keep these containers clean, and to facilitate easy removal of the trash. These liners are placed inside the rigid trash container and frequently are secured to the container by folding the upper section of the bag over the lip of the container.
Several disadvantages exist with this arrangement. When garbage is placed in the bag, the bag often detaches from the lip of the container and falls to the bottom of the container, where it becomes another trash item. Attempts to remedy this by closely matching the bag opening with the container opening frequently result in bags that split or tear when folded over the container lip. And a bag that splits, or otherwise detaches from the container fails to perform its primary task of holding the refuse placed within it, and protecting the container from soiling.
The present invention solves the problem of pliable bags becoming detached from containers. Broadly, the present invention provides for the secure removable fastening of bags to containers.
More specifically, one embodiment of the invention attaches a pliable bag to a container by locating a clip over a portion of the bag and container so that a gripping section of the clip secures the bag against the container. Another embodiment of the invention secures the clip to the bag and container by placing a clasp over at least part of the clip.
The invention affords its users with a number of distinct advantages. First, trash bags no longer need to be folded over container lips, thus avoiding the possibility of tearing bags. Second, the bag remains securely attached to the container lip at all times and thus can perform its intended function of containing refuse, and protecting the container from refuse soiling.
However, the claims alonexe2x80x94not the preceding summaryxe2x80x94define the invention.